


Fists Full of Lovin'

by bottombitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/M, Fisting, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Kinktober 2020, Day 3. Fisting. Eager to experiment, Makoto has Ren try fisting her. She enjoys it probably a little too much.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Fists Full of Lovin'

Makoto asking for more from her lover wasn't anything new, and Ren didn't mind doing it. Knelt behind her while she was on all fours, he already had two fingers stuffed inside her pussy. They'd gone as far as four before, but that had always been enough to bring her to orgasm. As he brought her to three, then slid a fourth in alongside it, he felt a familiar tightening around him as she moaned, rocking her hips back against him, but she didn't cum, nor did it seem like that fourth finger would be enough to push her over the edge.

Her head rocked forward, and then she turned it to look back at him, a look in her eyes that he knew meant that she was about to ask him for more, but he didn't make her wait. Before she could even speak, he slid his hand further forward, slipped his thumb inside her and then paused, giving her a moment to adjust before he tried to push any further. Still, she didn't cum, and still, she wanted more, a need expressed through continued rolls against his hand, trying to urge him deeper.

"Gotta say, I never thought I'd see the school council president so desperate," Ren muttered, slipping his hand a little deeper. The way she twitched and throbbed around him was enough to tell him that he needed to be careful, even if she probably wanted him to just hammer away at her snatch with reckless abandon.

"In this room, I'm not the school council president," Makoto replied, her words spoken slowly and carefully, as if she was trying to not let the pleasure seep into her tone. "Whileever you have your hand stuffed up my pussy, I'm your bitch." Though she had done her best to keep her tone steady, she fell apart at the last word, collapsing forward onto the bed while Ren followed to make sure that his fist didn't slip out of her.

Still, the effect that her words had on him was clear. In his pants, Ren was throbbing, but that could be taken care of later. The hand he didn't have stuffed inside her moved to settle against her back, and he used it to steady himself as he began to move his hand inside her. He pulled back at first, trying to move the hand as far out of her as he could without it slipping, and as her tight pussy gripped him and he felt that he was about to remove his hand, he pushed back in again, slipping deeper into her than he had before. Still, she rolled her hips back against him. Still, she sighed and moaned with need. Still, she looked back at him over her shoulder with eyes that told him that she wanted more, and if he didn't give it to her than she would take it for herself.

So much for being his 'bitch,' he thought, chuckling internally as he pulled his hand from her once again, as far as he could without slipping out, then pushed back inside once more. He even twisted his hand some this time, seeing if a different angle would help to pleasure her further, and if the way that she whined and her pussy twitched around him suggested anything, then his plan had worked.

"I need the other one, too," Makoto suddenly moaned, laying her face against the pillow. Ren raised his eyebrow, and he didn't have to ask the question that he was going to ask because she turned her head around and answered it for him. "In my ass. Your other hand, please." They had fooled around with anal before, but Ren wasn't sure that she would be able to take something that size. Before he could protest, she reached back with both hands and spread herself open for him, so needy to have what she wanted that she didn't even seem to mind whether it ended up hurting or not.

He pushed a single finger in at first, testing the waters to make sure that she didn't change her mind. The pussy juice splattering out from her pussy each time he drove his fist inside provided enough lubrication for his other hand, and as he began to push the second finger in, he heard a different sort of moan from her. It was a moan that told him he was on the right track, that she really did want what she had asked for.

In for a penny...

A third finger pushed inside, then a fourth, and as he pressed his thumb up against the others, Makoto buried her face in the mattress in preparation. His second fist slipped inside, both the large insertions stretching out her holes in entirely different ways. Makoto wondered if she would be ruined, if she would ever be tight again, but for all of the worry that she might have been feeling otherwise, when her face lifted up from the pillow it was holding an expression of pure bliss.

The rolling of her hips urged Ren into a slow rhythm of fisting. In one hole, out the other, back out, back in the other. Over and over again, increasing in speed and power. A part of him wondered whether he was going to have to pick up the pace enough that would be effectively punching her in both holes, but before it got to that point, partly to Ren's disappointment, Makoto thrust back against him as hard as she could, prompting him to push both fists as deep as they would go at once, twisting them as he did, and then she came.

Her juice splattered down his arm, even caught his legs and crotch. The bed was a mess, too. Not wanting her to feel as if he had ruined her orgasm, he kept moving his hands as she came, then stopped when she complained that she was too sensitive. Carefully, he pulled his hands back, then watched as she collapsed onto the bed. He moved down alongside her, taking one look at her exhausted face before ignoring the erection in his pants and pulling her into a cuddle that would last either until she had recovered or until the following morning, whichever came first.


End file.
